


Hermione and the Beast

by JayneDLM



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Sex, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Other, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneDLM/pseuds/JayneDLM
Summary: Hermione is about to discover there is more to life outside of her the village.





	Hermione and the Beast

HERMIONE AND THE BEAST  
****

There must be more than this provincial life.

Hermione stared blankly up at her bedroom ceiling from underneath her long term boyfriend Harry. 

Harry grunted and groaned rutting atop of her. He loved his witch more than anything in the world and wanted nothing more than to please her. He tenderly kissed her jaw and noted that she was not panting at all. In fact she looked like she was in a trance. So with a renewed rigour, Harry sought to plunge himself as deep as he could to reach that elusive bundle of nerves which sat somewhere in her core. His eyes shut in concentration as he clumsily gyrated and jackhammered his length into her, determined to make his witch squeal in pleasure. 

Squeak squeak squeak went the springs of her small bed.   
Hermione was bored. How long had they been going? Would he finish soon? What would she eat for lunch? Surely there was more to sex than this. She had read about earth shattering orgasms yet all she had experienced was the faintest tingle when Harry occasionally hit the right spot. Surely there was more. 

Hermione had suggested that they try spice things up in the bedroom, but all she got from her very vanilla boyfriend was the suggestion of trying strawberries. She was initially excited at the prospect of including food in her sex life until Harry made it clear that they would eat the strawberries beforehand and then retire to the bedroom and go through the same mundane routine. 

With a groan she noted the renewed energy Harry was putting into the act and decided to give in and pretend. After all, it would make things go quicker. 

“Ah ah ah” Hermione voiced in time to Harry’s thrusts. She was no actor, but Harry would never think that she was capable of faking it. 

Harry buried his head into Hermione’s neck and smirked in satisfaction. His efforts were clearly working. He knew he was not far off, so he pushed harder into her again. He thrust one, two, three more times until he shuddered all over and emptied himself. 

He immediately rolled off her, panting. 

Hermione smiled across at Harry. She was glad it was over, and she couldn’t help but find his unsuccessful efforts at pleasing her endearing. 

Breaking their post coital silence was the sound of galloping hoof beats approaching. Hermione sat up, curled the sheet around her upper body and looked out the window.   
To her horror it was the family horse and carriage, with the notable absence of both her mother and father. 

She immediately got up and sought to put on her clothes which were strung haphazardly across the room. 

Harry was still recovering from his peak, slowly sat up.

“What’s wrong?” he said still dazed.

“It’s my parents horse and carriage” Hermione exclaimed as she pulled her blue dress over her head. 

Harry leant over to the side table and fumbled around with his hand until found his glasses. Securing them on his head, he looked out to see for himself . The sturdy grey horse stood at the gate with the cart still attached but without her parents on board. 

“I must go find them” Hermione said flustered as she grabbed her cloak and wand before striding out of the room. 

“Wait, I’ll come with you” Harry pleaded. 

“No Harry, you are needed at work, and I do not wish to wait until sundown to go looking for them” Hermione practically barked at him. 

Harry looked up at her, and reluctantly resigned to Hermione’s wishes.   
*******   
Hermione took the horse and carriage and journeyed the way she knew her parents had gone. 

She was deep in the dark forest when she reached a fork in the road.   
“Lumos” Hermione whispered to ignite a glow from the tip of her wand.  
She looked down on the ground and noted tracks on the ground which showed that the wagon had taken the road to the right. 

The horse snorted and started prancing on the spot. He was clearly reluctant to continue.   
Hermione took this as a sign she was closer to finding her parents.   
With a cluck of her tongue and a tap with the whip, she urged the horse forward, and he obliged, albeit hesitantly. 

The road seemed even darker now. Hermione looked upwards through the canopy of trees and decided it must be mid afternoon judging where the sun was at.   
All of a sudden the horse stopped on the spot and refused to move. They had reached a large imposing metal gate with a dark looking castle behind it. It was strange how they were all of a sudden at this castle, and had not seen it on approach. However Hermione did not have time to ponder this strange fact. For she looked down per chance and saw her mother’s scarf laying in the dirt. Her parents were close. She could feel it.   
Hermione got out of the carriage, picked up the scarf, and proceeded to lead the horse by foot through the gates. 

She looked around for any further sign of her parents but had no luck. She reasoned that they were most likely inside the castle.   
She quickly tied to horse up to a rail and ventured inside the imposing front door. 

“Hello?” Hermione called out. Her voice echoed through the large rooms and down the long corridors. 

“Hello? Is anyone there? Mother? Father?” 

Hermione was in the middle of the room, when the front door slammed behind her with a bang.   
Hermione spun around, half expecting someone to be there, but there was no one.   
She continued to look around the room and had the strangest feeling she was being watched. 

Hermione continued to walk slowly through the darkened rooms, calling helplessly for her parents but to no avail.   
It was the sound of distant sobbing that caught her attention first. Hermione, picked up her skirts and started walking faster towards the noise. The closer she got, the loader the sobs became. It was when she recognised the sobs to be that of her mother, that she started to run. They were coming from a tower. She ran up the tight spiral stair case on a mission to reach her parents. 

“Mother, Father!” Hermione called as she turned a corner and found her parents sitting crouched on the stone floor in what appeared to be a cell.

Before Hermione could utter another word her father looked upon his only daughter in horror. 

“My darling child, you must flee this place immediately. It is not safe for you here!”.

“Not safe?” 

Hermione’s mother reached through the rails and cupped her daughters cheeks “Honey, run. Run faster than you have ever run before”.

However before Hermione had a chance to find out what they were so afraid of, a shadow loomed behind her which caused her parents the shuffle backwards. 

“What are you doing in MY castle” the Beast’s deep voice bellowed from the shadows. 

Hermione simultaneously spun around to face the voice while jumping abruptly backwards so her back was against the cell. Unfortunately for Hermione, her wand was accidently flung haphazardly out the window. Hermione cursed her clumsiness, knowing full well she was now defenceless. 

Without the Lumos Spell from Hermione’s wand it was much darker. She could not make out what or whom she was speaking too, as he was shrouded by the shadows. 

“I am here to free my parents” Hermione said nervously. 

“These are your parents?” the Beast responded. 

“Yes. Please free them and we will be on our way” Hermione’s voice cracked from fear. 

“I am afraid I cannot do that” he said harshly. 

“Please. I will do anything!!” she begged. 

“Anything?” the Beasts tone changed slightly. 

“Hermione” her dad called out to her but she ignored him. 

“Yes. I will do anything to secure their freedom” Hermione said as she jutted her jaw forward and flared her small nostrils. She was terrified, yet not so terrified that she would not do anything for her parents. 

“Very well then. I will free your parents if you agree to stay in their place and satisfy all my needs”. The Beast inhaled deeply and caught the delicious scent of the female before him. It had been years since he had been in the presence of a young ripe female. His mouth salivated at the prospect. 

Her parents gasped from behind her. “No Hermione, see reason. You cannot throw your life away like that”. 

However Hermione jutted her determined jaw even more forward. 

“Step into the light” she said, still trying to catch a glance at whom she was conversing with. 

“Why?” he barked at her. 

“Shan’t you give me the privilege of seeing whom may captor will be?” Hermione was faking bravery at this point. 

The Beast stepped forward and Hermione crushed her back against the metal cell, trying to get as far away from him as possible. The first thing that struck Hermione was his size. He was massive, easily 7ft tall, and broader than any person she had met. The second thing that struck her, was that while he appeared to have the cognitive abilities of a human, he was very clearly a monster, a beast. He was covered in brown fur, not dissimilar to a bear, he had horns on his head, almost like a goat, and had two large canine-like teeth which seemed to protrude from his closed mouth like a wildcat. 

Hermione was terrified, but she also was brave to the point of stupidity and loyal to a fault. She would not allow her parents to remain prisoners under this monstrosity. 

“I accept your terms. Now free my parents” she said with a shaky voice. 

The Beast was surprised by the girl, and unlocked the cell. 

“Hermione no. You cannot do this” her father yelled as he was dragged out of the cell by his collar, his wife clinging onto his shirts.

“Too late” Hermione said resolutely, as she shut herself in the cell, leaving them on the other side with the Beast. 

The Beast roared and lunged towards her parents and they backed away from him. He then dragged them down the staircase by their collars. 

“Do not hurt them!” Hermione screamed through tears as she watched her parents disappear down the spiral staircase. 

Hermione then curled up in a ball and started to cry.   
****  
Be Our Guest

Hermione was not sure how long it had been before she heard the cell door open. She was confused when she couldn’t see who opened the cell. It was dark now, and the only light was coming from a candlestick holder.

“Bonjour mademoiselle” a friendly voice greeted. 

“Who said that?” Hermione whispered as she stepped slowly to the opened cell door and towards the light. 

“Why it was moi!” the voice replied.   
When she reached for the candlestick Hermione gasped from shock, seeing a candlestick holder looking up at her expectantly. 

“I have positively lost my mind” Hermione muttered as she stared wide eyed at the candlestick who appeared to look up at her with a smug expression. 

“No I can assure you, that you have not. My name is Lumière and I am here to show you to your room”.   
“My room?” Hermione was confused. 

“Yes my dear mademoiselle, surely you did not think you would be staying here?”

“I … I…” 

“Come, I will show you the way”. 

Hermione awkwardly picked up Lumière and starting following his directions.   
Soon they reached a room, which was elaborately decorated with gold drapes and purple furnishings. There was a plush mahogany four poster bed with a mountain of cushions, a large wardrobe and a small table. 

Despite the circumstances, Hermione’s stomach growled as she saw a food and drink waiting for her on the table. 

“Please, be my guest and help yourself” Lumière cleared his throat before continuing uncomfortably. “Master wishes for you to wear the clothing on the bed”. 

“Why should he care how I dress” Hermione said irritated. Was it not enough she was here in place of her parents. 

All of a sudden, there was a clock at Hermione’s feet and she jumped backwards. 

“My name is Cogsworth. You will find the master to be quite agreeable so long as you remember your promise”. 

Hermione thought back to what she had promised. I promised to do anything she thought to herself. As she eyed the silken night dress which was carefully placed on the bed Hermione’s eyes widened at the implication. 

“Surely he doesn’t… surely he doesn’t mean?”. 

“Mon cherrie, have no fear. We will take care of you” Lumière said in an effort to comfort her. 

Hermione however was not at all comforted. By now she realised she was surrounded by objects which seemed to be alive. A wardrobe, a candlestick, a clock, and now a tea set? 

“Come my dear, get dressed and then have some dinner and tea to calm your nerves” the pot spoke warmly. “My name is Mrs Potts deary”. 

Hermione walked slowly towards the bed and picked up the silken nightdress with one hand. 

“I wish to be alone please” she said quietly. 

“As you wish my dear” Mrs Potts replied and all the objects left her alone, all expect the wardrobe who was unable to move and instead seemed to lose its life and fall dormant. 

*****  
He’s A Beast  
Hermione shivered as a breeze swept past the billowing curtains exposing the night sky and allowing the soft stream of moonlight into the room.

Hermione’s mind was racing, trying to think of a way to escape her captor. She was so terrified that she could not bring herself to eat. So instead she sat on the end of the bed. In an act of defiance she refused to put on the clothing that had been laid out for her. 

Hermione’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud demanding knock at the door. Without further prelude, in walked the Beast. 

Hermione found herself shuffling further up the bed, trying to get as much distance between them as possible. 

“You did not put on the dress that I left you” He observed gruffly. 

“Why would I?” She retorted with narrowed eyes. 

“You said you would do anything and now it is time that you keep your promise” he practically barked at her. 

Hermione shut her eyes, and stifled a shaky breath, not wanting to acknowledge what was about to happen. 

The bed dipped down considerably under a heavy weight. 

Hermine trembled as she felt the Beast trace a sharp claw slowly down along her jugular and then further down scratching to the top of her cleavage leaving a red angry line on her creamy white skin.   
Rippppp  
Hermione gasped and her eyes flew open as the Beast’s sharp claw ripped straight through her dress and undergarments like it was nothing. It left her completely exposed to him. Her dress and undergarments pooled around her form on the bed in tatters. 

Hermione closed her eyes again, wishing she was anywhere but here. 

“You agreed to this” the Beast reminded her with a deceptively calm voice as he lustfully eyed off her perky little breasts. 

Hermione could do nothing but nod her head, however she refused to open her eyes. Instead she just wrapped her arms around her body, in an attempt to protect herself from the Beasts inevitable advances. However in doing so she inadvertently gave the Beast the delicious view of her breasts pushed higher and closer together. 

The Beast was now so close to Hermione that she could feel his hot breath against her skin. His breathing was heavy as he nuzzled her neck. His coarse fur felt scratchy on her delicate skin. 

Then without any further prelude the Beast took her breast in his mouth. His mouth was so big that he could fit her breast inside completely. He sucked away, flicking his tongue against her nipple while the pads of his other paw explored the other breast roughly. He squeezed her breast and twisted her nipple until she was sure it was bruised. The tips of the Beast’s claws left small puncture marks all over her breast as if she were a pin cushion. 

Hermione gasped and squirmed under his hold. It was painful, yet she could feel the unfamiliar jolts of pleasure start to course through her system. 

Then without warning Hermione felt the Beasts teeth dig into the flesh of her breast as he bit down. 

“Arrggghh” Hermione yelped out in pain. 

“Your teats are delicious” the Beast commented before alternating his mouth to the other breast, while kneading the saliva and blood covered breast with the pads of his hand. Again he left a trail of pin hole sized spots of blood where his claws had been.

His breath hovered over her breasts once more before radiating downwards until his head was positioned in between her legs.   
Hermione’s reflex was to clamp her legs shut, however the Beast was too quick. Her legs were held apart by his sharp horns which threatened to puncture her thighs when she had tried to close them. The Beast positioned his nose right against her hair covered mound and inhaled her womanly scent, savouring the musky smell she emitted. He then tentatively allowed his snout to explore the seam of her womanhood. 

The Beast then drew out his long thick tongue and licked from the front of her rosy coloured clitoris to her back passage in a slow languid motion over and over. He wanted to have a taste before he took her. 

Hermione shuddered. She could not believe this was happening. Her legs were wide apart as the Beasts was nose deep in her nether regions. His tongue felt rough like sandpaper, as it relentlessly swirled around her clit, darted around her vulva and even her puckered hole. His fangs scraped along her flesh as he continued to leave nowhere unexplored. 

Without meaning to, Hermione moaned out loud. Shame is what Hermione felt at that moment, shame for what this Beast was doing and was about to do, and most disturbingly, shame that she could feel a warm tingly pressure stirring deep within. 

It is only a biological reaction Hermione told herself and she inhaled deeply, trying to control her body, and damning it to hell when it seemingly betrayed her, feeling how embarrassingly wet she was becoming. 

The Beast growled seemingly satisfied with the taste of her nectar, and he propped himself up, quickly divesting himself of the cloak and pants that he was wearing. 

Hermione, stole a glance at him as he once again approached, looking every bit the predator. However what Hermione was most concerned about was not the fangs or the claws. No. It was the sight of his huge pink cock which was erect to the point of being vertical against his stomach. She had no idea that they even came that big, much less how it would ever fit. 

The Beast noted where Hermione’s eyes were staring and couldn’t help but smile with male pride. 

The Beast now moved Hermione to lay on her back. She was all too aware of the size difference between her and the Beast as he was atop of her, imprisoning her entirely as if she were wrapped up in furs. 

Hermione could feel the steel like appendage which lay heavily on her stomach. The Beast was rubbing himself against her, his giant cock edging lower and lower with each rub until its large bulbous head was positioned at her entrance and started to push forward. 

“It won’t fit” Hermione gasped in panic, feeling her womanhood burn at the beginnings of the sizable intrusion. She hoped the Beast would take pity on her, however it did not work. 

He merely smirked “I will make it fit” he whispered against her ear as he lifted her hips and squeezed her buttocks. He rolled his hips and started to enter her, insistently, one inch at a time. He pressed himself against her hard, not allowing her tight little pussy any other option but to stretch and grant him entrance. He then slid his claws down her legs and drew them impossibly wide. Before long he was sheathed inside of her wet warm pussy with no room to spare.

Hermione gripped the fur on his back as her only way of steadying herself. She was stretched beyond measure and could feel her insides burn like wildfire around him. The Beast’s cock was so large Hermione felt like there was no part of her left untouched. 

I am ruined Hermione thought to herself knowing she would never be the same ever again. 

The Beast paused momentarily enjoying the vice like grip of her snatch on his cock. He looked down at Hermione who lay with her eyes scrunched closed. 

“You will look at me when I fuck you” he growled in her ear. 

Hermione obeyed and opened her eyes. She was a little surprised to notice the Beast’s eyes were crystal blue. They looked almost human. 

The thought did not last long as the Beast withdrew his cock almost entirely before plunging forward again, propelling her further up the bed with immense force. She clung to him in an attempt to anchor herself against the force of his thrusts. 

“Ah ah ah” she screamed. 

The feeling of the Beast’s cock ramming inside Hermione was painful, however through the midst of pain she started to feel something unexpected. She could feel the head of his cock rub relentlessly against her sweet spot which gave her a feeling of building euphoria she had never experienced before. 

Harry had always treated her with care like she would break, and yet here she was finding pleasure in being broken. 

Hermione couldn’t help but scream out every time the head of his cock hit her cervix seeking further passage that her small body just couldn’t provide. 

Hermione tried to look away, feeling ashamed at the pleasure she was experiencing, but the Beast hooked his claws in Hermione’s hair roughly and forced her to keep her head straight. 

He leant down and licked along her check, and nuzzled into her neck. His fangs scraped against her skin as he moved.   
The Beast growled again, as he increased the pace and relentlessly drilled himself into her. The room was filled with the sounds of sex. The mattress squeaked, the picture frame hanging on the wall shuddered, the Beast grunted, Hermione’s screamed, her wet sex squelched, and his balls slapped against her backside.   
He slammed his hips against Hermione over and over, working himself into a frenzy.  
The Beast now held Hermione down by her throat keeping her still. His claws dug into her flesh but luckily missed her jugular. Hermione gasped for air as she struggled to breath. 

Hermione was lightheaded and dizzy, and she wasn’t sure if it was from lack of oxygen from pleasure or pain. Hermione’s world spun out of control as her orgasm crept up on her. She lost control as she clawed at the Beast’s hair, and wrapped her legs around him as her vision went white. She could have sworn she saw stars as he dragged screams of pleasure and pain from her throat. It was her first ever orgasm. 

The Beast then drilled into her one, two, three more times, and then he sheathed himself balls deep, threw his head back, and roared. His whole frame shook as spurt after spurt of his cum shot deep within her. 

Hermione lay underneath the Beast. Both were sweaty and panting. 

Hermione found it difficult to reconcile how easily she found pleasure with the Beast. There was no affection, nor tenderness. There was nothing she had been taught to expect from a lover. Instead they had fucked like animals.   
Hermione knew that she had to get out of here. Not because she feared she would grow to love him. No. Hermione feared that she wold grow acclimatised to this. Stockholm syndrome and such. But it would not happen to her, Hermione promised herself as she caught her breath. 

This is just strategy until you can escape. You are in control. 

Hermione repeated those mantras to herself over and over as she was rolled onto her stomach. The Beast hovered above her, ready for round two.


End file.
